I've dreamed of this
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Just a short little onshot of Amelia and Zel!


Zelgadis touched his now human skin for the seventh time in the last hour, smiling happily, being whole...well almost whole. The other part of his heart was in Seirune, where he was gazing at through the end of his telescope. He saw its white walls and quickened his pace. Sure, He missed Gourry and Lina, hell even Xellos was a tinge of loss, a very very very small pain, beleive you, but still a pain. But his heart never ached more then when he would glance at a pretty girl, and see Amelia, her big smile, her soft hair in the wind, her big beautiful eyes, never. He longed to see her smile, even if it faltered, it would still be there on her pretty face. As a chimera, everyone had called him a freak, and even at the beginning she had too, but then she began to see past that, and he thinks thats when he fell for her. She practically killed herself many times to save him, and he felt his body still itching to covers hers to save her from anything.

The sun was hot on his back, but he didn't mind, remembering when he only felt it when his skin was hot enough to cook on. Rock skin had been embarrassing enough. And as he approached the white walls of the holy city of white magic, his eyes wandered to the palace, where he knew not, but a young woman was waiting for him, had been waiting for him for the past two years as he set out to find and cure himself so he could return to his side.

_In the city..._

Amelia sat on her chair, watching over the north side of her beloved home, watching the front gates to the best of her ability. Everyday for the past two years she had spent her mournings like this, in her bedgown, just waiting for him to come. By noon she would be dressed and have eaten lunch with her father and uncle, then she would go and sit at the gates front garden, listening to people as she watched for him. But this mourning, she had even higher hopes for some reason, sleeping better then she had in months, waking with a small smile on her lips, knowing today was the day he would come back to her, so she could hug him tight and repeat how much she missed him, loved him as he held her back, saying the same. She could care less if he was rockskinned, slimy like a snake, whatever he returned as, she loved him anyway. But she had gotten a letter saying that he had found a cure, and it had worked, and that he was coming back to her. That had been a month ago, surely if not today, then maybe it had lied?

She had gotten up, rushing to her bathroom for a long bath, scrubbing every part of her till it was the cleanest it's ever been, rubbing lotion all over to make her skin the softest, and then put on her best dress, a soft blue silk gown that had been her mothers before her. Then she had brushed threw her hair as she sat at her window, waiting for the tiniest notion that he was here.

_At the gates..._

It felt forever in that moment he waited for them to let him in. They opened the gates, and he felt like he could cry for joy as a soldeir came to him, telling him he had direct orders from the princess to bring him there as quickly as possible. He was lead into the gate house, taking an underground route to the palace and quickly up the stairs he had burned in his mind when he had left, knowing the way to her room by instinct by now. The man left him at her door, and he calmly pushed it open, peeking around to see her just turning to see who it was. She looked so perfect in that moment, so beautiful, when he met her eyes, he felt whole. Like he was king of the universe, a god, and she was his queen. He stepped fully into the room, and she squealed happily, rushing at him and throwing her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, not worrying about them crushing her, and he buried his face into her soft neck, clutching her to him, hopeing never have to let go.

She saw him, his skin soft, and she loved him even more. She squealed in happiness and surprise, hugging him tightly. She buried her face in his chest, putting her ear to his heart, listening to it beat quickly, hearing him sigh happily. She clung to him, loving the way he held her close just like she had dreamed he would everynight since he left.

"Zelgadis..."She hummed, pulling away to look up into his amazing eyes. He was smiling down at her.

"Amelia..."He hummed back. She changed her arms to his neck and kissed him. She was afraid maybe he would push her away, but he quickly kissed back, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, spinning her around, making her pull happily to giggle. He finally set her down, kissing her once more before esting there foreheads together. "I love you." She heard his soft whisper, felt the words cling to her heart, taking her breath away. It took her what felt like forever to get the breath make to repeat the words to him, meaning with her entire being.

"I love you,too."She tucked her head under his chin, content on just standing there in the mourning sunlight, his arms around her. And He was content to hold her till his death, resting his cheek on her hair, listening to her whisper how much she missed him, loved him, just like he dreamed she would.


End file.
